


【卡带】不公开

by LowlifeLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlifeLove/pseuds/LowlifeLove
Summary: 犬交、疯狂狗塑
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	【卡带】不公开

本文记录我的一次观后感。影像资料储存在一张光碟中，光碟为旗木先生的遗物。出于隐私保护，光碟已销毁。

影片的开头是一白色的大狗。这只大狗是旗木先生的爱犬之一，毛发柔顺、身材矫健，聪明而且忠诚。比起其他狗狗，它并不喜欢同人类过分亲昵。我一直觉得它的气质和旗木先生非常相似。大狗懒洋洋地趴在地上，看起来好像对周遭的一切事物都不感兴趣。影片播了五分钟左右，画面中出现了一个男人。男人只穿着一条短裤，右半边脸布满瘢痕。他是旗木先生的同期宇智波带土。带土跪在地上摸了摸大狗的脑袋，大狗直起身来与他平视，还伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸颊。我第一次见到这只大狗对除了旗木先生以外的人做出如此亲密的动作。

画面很稳，我原本猜测这支影片是带土出于某些私人目的自行拍摄的，或许是想要记录下和狗狗玩乐的场景。然而我大错特错了。

带土用手梳弄大狗胸前的毛发，大狗显然被摸得很舒服，它更加靠近带土，前肢搭在他的肩膀上。带土坐在地上，他的柔韧性大概非常好，可以完成一般男人做不到的鸭子坐。他一只手撑地，另一只手从大狗的胸前后移，最后移至大狗的后肢之间。带土抓住了大狗的生殖器，然后像对待一个人类的阴茎那样撸动起来。大狗做出了爬跨的动作，很快阴茎就从带土的手中滑落。这只白色的大狗很聪明，但毕竟是动物，聪明得有限。它不懂得要把阴茎重新塞回带土的手里，带土的手是人类的手，不是母狗的阴道。动物性交只有繁殖后代这一个目的，没有阴道的温度和触感，公狗是不会主动把自己的生殖器官放进去的。

人类身上其实是有可以模拟母狗阴道的器官的。一个男人，他的嘴或许会比母狗的阴道更湿热更柔软。带土侧躺到大狗的肚子下面，他握住生殖器的底端，也像狗那样伸长了舌头，舌尖挑逗着那根通红柱体顶端的突起。我不知道他为什么要这样做，也不知道狗被这样对待是不是会像人类一样有感觉。带土好像真的很喜欢这只狗，喜欢到甚至对它产生了某种只会对人类产生的感情。我觉得他疯了，手淫和口交只有在人和人之间进行才有意义。带土也不像是被他人胁迫，他没有感到任何不适，把狗的阴茎整根含进嘴里，眉头都不皱一下。他吞吐着阴茎，嘴唇和舌头摩擦着柱体，水声清晰地透过耳机钻进我的耳朵里。

狗不懂得克制自己，一旦觉得舒服就会往深处顶，无论那是母狗的阴道还是人类的嘴。带土的喉咙几乎要被顶到变形，而他竟然就这样容忍一只狗操他的嘴，除了从鼻腔里发出的几声闷哼，他没有更多反抗或阻止的动作。柔软脆弱的的喉咙被粗暴地进犯，我都能想象到这样有多难受。这明明是旗木先生的狗，带土为什么会对这只狗产生这种感情呢？如果不是产生了这种感情，他大可以去找一个人类做这档子事，没有必要被一只狗这样折腾。他半闭着眼睛，因为仰着头的缘故，我可以看到他锋利的下颚线，脖颈上的腱带给人一种随时都可能断裂的错觉。带土和大狗的身份好像对调了，狗变成人类，带土才是狗。

带土吐出那非人的器官想要喘口气，狗狗又撒着欢跑开了。带土放弃一般躺在地上，他深吸一口气，好像是在休息，又好像是在为接下来要发生的事情做心理准备。狗狗跑回他的身边，它用嘴蹭他，他也回吻他。我知道狗的嘴巴很腥，一般人无论有多喜欢狗也不会去亲吻它们的嘴。带土究竟把这只大狗当成了什么呢？或者他把自己当成了什么？狗狗趴在他的身上开始爬跨，带土稍微推开它，接着趴跪在地上模仿狗的姿势。大狗舔了舔他的腰就不再有更多动作了，它在镜头前来回走动，没有如带土所希望的像刚才那样趴到他身上爬跨。

要怎么做才能让狗明白人类的意图？狗这种生物具备百分之九十的人类所没有的美好品质，它们永远不能理解人类，它们只会服从人类。在这种情况下要如何训练狗狗学会服从人类？人在一丝不挂、像狗一样趴跪在地上的情况下是无法训练狗狗的。不如说在这种情况下还想着要训练狗是一种舍近求远——狗不能理解人类，但狗狗之间必然可以互相理解。在这种情况下只要尽力去模仿狗狗就好。带土低着头，他的屁股正对着镜头，他晃了晃屁股，软趴趴地垂在腿间的阴茎也跟着一起晃起来，像一条狗尾巴。这个画面充斥着极其微妙的氛围，带土因为羞耻感而深深地低下头，屁股的动作却是十足的淫荡，他的上半身和下半身被割裂了，他被某种激烈的感情拦腰斩断。可以把一个人拦腰斩断的感情要么是恨，要么是爱。我不清楚带土在模仿方面有多少天赋，但我看得出来他努力了，他非常努力了。大狗也终于理解了这个莫名其妙的人类的想法，它跨到带土身上，他反手握住大狗的阴茎，对准自己屁股中间的小洞，捅了进去。

既然是非人的东西，把那器官想象成别的物体也可以。世界上的柱状体太多了，香蕉、茄子、黄瓜、木棍、成人用品店出售的假阴茎，它们都可以被划入“非人”的范畴。但我依然认为，尽管是同一个范畴内的事物，它们所带来的疼痛和恐惧是无法和犬类的阴茎相比拟的。狗再怎么聪明温顺它也仍然有自己的意识，人类无法将它们完全操控，更何况带土现在在大狗的眼里或许已经算不上“人类”。遵从原始本能的动物的性器在自己体内不知分寸地横冲直撞，甬道还未能习惯侵犯的异物就被迫带着进入节奏。人也是动物，人也有本能。如果带土有本能，他的本能此时应该会提醒他，他已经不能再被进入了，他的肚皮快要被捅破了，他的肠子会稀里哗啦地流个满地。痛感与恐惧交错时人类会想尽一切办法逃离现状。带土的臀部肌肉紧绷，根本放松不下来，我看得出来他现在正体会着剧烈的痛感。然而带土似乎没有感受到恐惧，他似乎失去了恐惧感，失去了逃离疼痛的本能。是不是在被非人的客体捣弄得七零八落之前，他就已经破碎不堪了呢？他经历过什么吗？

因为屁股绷得太紧，阴茎一旦滑出就很难再塞进去。大狗跨在他身上盲目地乱戳，我猜他的会阴一定已经被戳破皮了。他再次握住大狗的阴茎，这次进入的过程多半很不好受，他的喘息变得更粗重，全身上下的肌肉都绷得比刚才更紧。即使痛成这样，他也没有停止这种行为的打算。带土如果是个受虐狂，那么我还可以勉强理解他的行为。如果他不是却还要自找苦吃，我推测他大概是为了取悦某人。带土在这支影片里表现得很像一个受虐狂，但他好像并没有在享受痛苦。他更像是习惯了痛苦，或者说是认为自己就应该遭受这样的痛苦。我不会说他应该被这样对待，而是他可以被这样对待，用这种方式对待他没有违背任何伦常道德。可是他还是没有必要通过这种方式自虐。他想取悦谁？

镜头移动了。我以为这是自拍，原来还有第二个人在场。带土想要取悦的应该就是这个手持镜头的人吧。我没办法看到掌镜的人的长相，只看得见这个人的脚，这是属于男人的脚，他的皮肤很白，脚不怎么会被太阳晒到，一般人的脚都不会黑到哪里去，但他的脚比一般人的都要白得多。此人站起身来换了个位子，他坐到带土的面前，镜头正对着的是带土的脸。我第一次近距离地看到带土的脸，如果没有被毁容他应该会是个英俊的男人，不过这半边疤脸也很适合他。他现在给我的印象就是割裂的，上半身和下半身是割裂的，身体和灵魂也是割裂的。

这个人换了个位子后也没有更多动作。他真的有被带土的行为取悦到吗？为什么不能给这样努力的带土一点奖励呢？至少也摸一摸他的脑袋，像抚摸一只小狗那样都好啊。他坐到带土面前后带土终于不必再像一只狗那样趴着，但他现在抓着掌镜人的裤脚，跟狗也没有很大的区别。是不是给他抓住裤脚就已经算是一种奖励？带土垂着眼，他吻了吻男人的小腿和膝盖，亲吻小腿和膝盖没有意义，更何况它们都被布料包裹着。但如果是狗，它们想要吻你就会吻你，不会在乎是嘴唇还是膝盖，也不在乎是不是有布料包裹。

大狗的动作越来越快了，痛感比起刚才应该只增不减，带土的额头上全是冷汗，侧腰还有被狗爪子抓伤的红痕，他从头到尾都没有勃起。疼痛不会触发他的逃离本能，但他仍然会发抖。他闭上了眼睛，脸靠在面前的男人的膝盖上。看起来像是撒娇，但我不认为他在撒娇。他会撒娇的话最开始就不会想要通过这种方式去取悦这个男人。带土不会对着这个男人撒娇。

我本以为男人会推开带土，但他没有，不仅没有，接下来发生的事甚至将我之前的猜想全部推翻。他抚摸了带土，不是像抚摸小狗那样揉揉脑袋挠挠下巴，是真正的抚摸，手掌托着脸颊，拇指划过带土脸上的一道道伤疤。带土睁开了眼睛，就这一瞬间他的灵魂终于归位了，灵魂回到了身体，他看着他，眼里都是水汽，即使眼泪好像再也不会落下。

带土和这个白皙的男人是什么关系我无从揣测，然而在此之前我实在是没有料到，原来他们是相爱的。或许是什么阻碍了他们作为两个人去爱对方，如果他们是两尾鱼、两匹狼、两只鹰，他们一定会自由地相爱。我不知道他们之间究竟发生了什么才导致他们关系的表象看起来如此病态，但我确信他们一定是相爱的，必然是相爱的。如果不是彼此相爱，他为什么会这样抚摸他，他又为什么会这样凝望他呢？


End file.
